The Worst Enemy Ever
by JunJun
Summary: The worst Enemy the Sailor Scouts have ever seen....


Hotaru's communicator went off, and she glanced at it quickly. "Yes? What's wrong, Usagi?" She asked, seeing Usagi's worried face through it.   
"Hotaru? We need all of the scout's help, we have a MAJOR emergency at my house! Please, hurry!" Hotaru nodded, and told the other outer scouts. They jumped in a car and drove to Usagi's house in a flash. Haruka opened the door to Usagi's house roughly, and they ran inside. Usagi was no where to be found, and Hotaru yelled out, "Usagi? Usagi!!" Usagi emerged from the stairs and waved to them, indicating for them to come up.  
The scouts arrived, and found the inner scouts and the starlights also waiting. "All right already, Usagi," Rei said grumpily, "We're all here. Now tell us what the problem is." The other senshi nodded eagerly. Usagi sighed, and looked at the floor. She closed her eyes. "It's our plumbing... We can't use the water because the sink is clogged, and the toilet won't flush, either! And Sammy's been needing to find it for ages!"   
The senshi gasped. "That is a real disaster, Usagi! You should have told us sooner," Makoto said, looking concerned.  
Usagi nodded. "But never mind that, let's get to work!"  
The girls (and the starlights) nodded to her.  
"Eternal!"   
"Moon Crisis!"  
"Chibi-Chibi?"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Mars, Crystal Power!"   
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"   
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
"Maker Star Power!"  
"Healer Star Power!"  
"MAKE UP!" They all echoed, except for Chibi-Chibi.  
The senshi ran into the bathroom, and posed, facing the toilet.   
"Hey! We're the senshi of love and justice, and we will punish you!" The inners said.  
The toilet stared at them.  
"Eh, a wise guy, huh?" Jupiter said. She started her Oak Evolution.  
"No, Jupiter, don't! You can't destroy it, we have to SAVE it!" Sailor Moon yelled at her. She removed the Silver Crystal, and held it out towards the toilet.   
"I will heal you! I promise!" She held it up. "Eternal Power Make up!"   
The silver crystal glowed at the toilet, but it didn't even flinch.  
"Come on! Please, give in to the silver crystal, it will save you!!"  
The toilet didn't respond, and didn't heal, either.  
"Arrgh, I've had enough of this!" Sailor Star Fighter grumbled, raising her hand to the sky.   
"Star! Serious! Laser!!!"  
The attack bounced off an invisible surface, because Sailor Saturn had set up a Silence Wall in front of it. "I'm sorry, Star Fighter, but like Sailor Moon said, we can't destroy it, we have to HEAL it."   
Sailor Moon put her crystal back in place, and turned to Sailor Venus. "Sailor Venus, can you use your chain? It might be strong enough to do the trick, and it's thin enough so it won't destroy the toilet."  
Sailor Venus nodded to her. "I can try..." She pointed at it with her finger. "Venus, Love Me Chain!" The chain headed straight for the hole in the center of the toilet, but as it started to go down, it bounced back. She gawked. "It's strong! I can't do it, Sailor Moon, it's up to you and the crystal, I guess..." Sailor Star Figher tried, just in case, however. "Star... Serious... LASER!!!" She shrieked, sending it for the same place as Sailor Venus, with no luck. She grumbled. "I don't like this thing's attitude... It won't let you heal it, and it doesn't even fight back!"   
Sailor Mercury used her computer, and started scanning it. "It's extremely strong... I don't understand why it's not attacking, really. It could destroy us in one blow."   
Sailor Moon looked over the edge, and gagged. "Ewwww!! It's sending acid after us!!"   
The toilet's water was backing up, and the scouts jumped back in horror.  
"Eww!! Don't let it get meeee!!"   
"Ew, yeck, now I can't use my thunder bolts, it'll fry us all..."  
"It's so strong!"  
"That liquid could destroy you with a touch, guys, back up, and quickly," Sailor Mercury said, tapping her computer.  
Sailor Saturn stood, and asked Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon.... May I try?"   
Sailor Moon nodded to her. "Yeah, but be careful! This thing is dangerous..." Super Sailor Saturn nodded, and turned to it. As the clear liquid approached, she used her Silence Wall to deflect it, and it moved past her without touching her. She looked at the toilet. "I know how you feel... I used to be evil too, once... But you can be good! Come on, you've got to trust Sailor Moon, she CAN heal you." She frowned, due to its lack of response. She held up her glaive, and shouted, "Death Ribbon Revolution!" Several beautiful colors of ribbon shot out of her glaive, and zoomed down the hole in the toilet. The other senshi, along with Saturn, stared in wait and surprise.  
They continued to wait, and noticed the water er- the dangerous acid - had stopped flowing, and slowly, Saturn walked up to the toilet and flushed it, a satisfying SWOOSH sound coming from it.   
"Sailor Saturn, you're the greatest!" Chibi-Moon yelled, running up to her with a grin.  
Sailor Moon and the other Senshi nodded. "Thank you, Sailor Saturn... You saved us all... I just hope this foe never comes back, because it may be harder to beat."   
Saturn bowed. "No problem. Call me any time." She grinned.  
  



End file.
